Weirded by the Glamour
by bitchwehaveaproblem
Summary: Alex wants to be independent so she decided to work for herself and prove everyone that she can be succesful even without the help of her parents. But what if certain things comes in her way, can she still handle being independent? Dougiepairing.
1. Independency is such a big word

**Hello guys! The first chapter isn't about McFly yet. It's about the characters' first. Thanks:)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alex! Phone call for you!" Lizzie my "best friend" shouted as she handles me the phone.

"Yeah, hey Mom. How are you?" I asked my mom still half asleep. It's kinda nagging me off because my parents won't stop calling me over the weekend. Well, okay maybe I should tell you about myself.

My name's Alexandra Woods but my friends call me Alex. I'm 19 and I'm in college. I'm in a University actually, that's kinda cool cause that means I'm kind of independent. I'm taking up Entrepreneurship since I love having my own little business someday and make myself rich. Being rich all by myself without the help of my parents. Let's face it, my rents are totally awesome. They had this luxurious business (exporting random silky goods) that made us, well, enough to buy all our wants and needs and probably one of the reasons why I am applied in one of the prestigious universities here in England. Not to mention my baby (my BMW) as a way of transportation going to school. To be really honest, I never really wanted such luxurious things going through me. I'd rather live by myself in an old apartment, use my skateboard, have a temporary job in other words, a simple life but then I have to face reality. Reality means, facing my world with bunch of rich skanks. I am brunette, standing 5'8 and rather thin I should say. I was voted as the Prom Queen when I was in High School but I thought my parents just paid the school to make me. Some says my parents are not really involve and kids from my school really voted for me but I don't believe em. I don't believe that I'm pretty fit. I just once modeled for Victoria Secret and that's it.

"How's your college darling?" My mom asked in her usual annoying lady like voice. My parents are always asking me the same question for the past 3 weeks. I wonder what's gotten into them.

"Mom, you just asked me that yesterday. I told you, I'm fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, your father and I are wondering if you still have enough money. Do you still have your allowance? Cause if you don't we'll send another check for you. You know, being in college not only means studying. It's also about showing your style! And, you have to show what a true Woods is really like" My mom replied quite strongly. I sometimes thought my Mom's kinda boastful but whatever, who cares.

"Mom, My Money is on the right track. You just sent the check last week and I haven't shopped yet. And mom I'm applied in a university, not in a fashion show school or something. I'm really really fine." I said tiredly. "Uh---Mom. Can I ask you something?" I added nervously.

"What's that, Honey?" Mom asked uncomfortably.

"Uh, I was just hoping if you would stop sending me allowance for a month" I said biting my lip.

Lizzie heard this and she was surprised to hear such a thing from me. Never had you heard a daughter asking his parents to stop supporting her in the middle of a school year.

"Wh—What? Why?" My mom said kinda nervous now.

"Well, I just thought that it would be really great if I would get to support my life independently. I mean I'm in college now and I should know how to stand up and support myself. Let's face it Mom, you cannot support me forever. As a matter of fact I have the responsibility to support you and Dad one day. Don't get me wrong, Mom I'm really really glad to have such a wonderful parents like you guys. You never let me down and support every decision I make but I just want to get this over with Mom. I need some space, independency. I guess that would be the biggest challenge that I could give for myself Mom." I said, teary-eyed, crossed fingers. At last, I already told her about it! Now I just have to wait and ask for their decision.

There was an awkward silence. I could sense that my mom was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Oh, honey. I don't know. Well, I should ask your Dad about it" was all that Mom can say. The one thing about my Mom is she can't make a decision without my Dad's consent. I guess that's a wife's intuition.

"Okay Mom, I understand. Well, give me a holler if you guys made up your mind." I said teary eyed. I was so confused of the situation and I wanted my parents to respond to my need immediately.

"Okay, we'll call you! We miss you sweetheart!" my Mom said changing the topic and a sign of saying goodbye.

"Goodbye Mom! I love you! Say that to Dad and Matt too! I miss you guys so much!" I said happily as I turned off the phone.

Lizzie's still staring and still in shock of what she heard. "Oh okay. Alexandra. What did I just heard?" she asked whining. She's overreacting again. Lizzie's my best friend since high school. We went to the same high school, belonged to the same clique and roomies with me. We own a 5 star condominium (a gift from both our parents, Lizzie's parents are business partners with my rents too) so I hafta say that Lizzie is loaded too.

"I don't know. It's time to tell 'em what I feel about myself. Besides, I already mentioned this to you right?" I asked hoping it would change the topic.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that your THAT serious. Are you serious, you really want your parents to stop sending you checks and stuffs? Cause if it is, I'm really gonna freak out." She said rolling her eyes and while flipping her long blonde hair.

"I'm serious. C'mon Liz. This could be my chance to kick ass!" I said, squeezing her arms.

"Okay okay, Ouch! But Alex, are you sure? I'm your best friend and I know if your hesitating" she said getting serious than ever.

"Then in that case, you should know that I'm dead serious about this! Liz, would you just pretend that you will not be affected." I said almost laughing.

"Okay, okay. Whatever your plan is, I'll support you. You're my best friend and no matter what happens to your freakin decision—" she said, laughing, "Your still the best person ever and I'm sure that your going to be successful in whatever action you will make." She said half smiling. This touched me and I got teary eyed. I and Lizzie always have that "cheesy moment"

"Awww. I love you so much, Liz!" I said hugging her.

"I love you too!" she said in response, hugging me too.

The next day, a ring from my cellphone woke me up. It was from my Dad. Shoot. I bet this is about my independency thing.

"Hello?"

"Alex."

"Hey Dad."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Dad. I miss you."

"I miss you too, my Daughter."

"Dad, your too formal"

"I know."

"Cmon, Dad. Tell me. You're getting me nervous!"

"Alexandra, I know how College life is. Full of tensions, decision making and mature stuff. I also know that College means independency and that's what you've been telling us yesterday. There's nothing wrong with that because when I'm in your age, I also demanded my parents for that word," Dad shared.

Wow, I can't believe have this talk with Dad.

"really, Dad? You really asked grandma and grandpa about that word?" I asked like a child.

"Yes, and I know that was the best decision I had to do. But look at me now, I'm okay. I'm happy, my family's happy and I'm proud to say that I've grown successful because of that word. Now, same as my parents asked me, I also want to ask you, Are you ready for independency? And what I meant about ready is, are you ready to take the possible consequences of your decision?" my dad asked huskily.

I was speechless. My dad's speech was the best yet the worst. I dunno. My throat went dry. I was threatened by the situation.

"I dunno Dad. Hearing your words made me confused." I said sadly. "But all I know Dad is, I'm so excited to show you guys what I can do to make you proud. I want to prove you that you molded me into a very intellectual person and I see myself as a confident independent person. You cannot support me all my life and I just thought that by honing my skills to be independent would help me support you when the time comes." I said, dropping a tear from my eye.

"In that case, I think your ready my daughter."

"OHHHHHMHYYYYYYGOOOOOOD!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR PARENTS ALLOWED YOU!!!" Lizzie proclaimed while studying for our Economics exam. She's so excited for me like she was the one who was allowed.

"Yeah, at first I kinda thought that my Dad's gonna eat me in my mobile. But then he said that I'm ready and that's it!" I laughed. I am so happy that they actually permitted me to be an average girl. No overreacting security, phone calls, money support (okay, kinda weird for my case) and endless sermons on what should I do. It's really a majestic feeling. It's like I won a very very massive case in a court.

"But wait, your parents won't be sending you allowance right? What, you're gonna get a job or something?" Lizzie asked fervently.

"Well…Aren't you in for a little surprise?" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Uh, whatever! You're not telling me aren't you?" Lizzie taunted.

"I'm going to tell you but in the meantime, let's just relax here and celebrate Alexandra Woods, Independence Day!" I shouted at the top of my lungs collapsing onto my bed.

"Celebrating it is!" Lizzie proclaimed as she showed me 2 pink invitations.

"What's this?" I said, stretching my arm to see the invitation.

"An invitation from Erika Fletcher. She's having a party at her house later and some says it will be a blast. Lots of VIP people will be there!" she whined.

"Whut? You mean luxurious people who I don't belong to anymore?" I asked seriously.

"Uh! Shut up, Alex. It doesn't mean that your gonna stop mingling with people by your independency! Besides, it's time for you to celebrate right? It came from your own mouth."

"Yeah but---" I debated. I didn't mean anything like that. I don't want to party right now and mingle with VIP people.

"No butts for you young lady! Now, get off your bed and prepare!"


	2. party for perverts and buttheads

Chapter 2- The party for perverts and buttheads

I was so surprised to see myself dressed like the word "independency" or "simple" didn't approached my life. I wore a "bitchy" outfit. A Prada sunflower dress and a Manolo flop. Lizzie forced me to be "like that" since she mentioned that VIP people will be there. It kinda irritates me but I have no choice and I don't want to break her heart. We drove there using my baby (I'm planning to return it to my rents tomorrow and go back to skateboard for the next days by the way) People are stunned by the way we arrived. Lots of sexy people checking each other out, drinking punch, flirting and making out, so on and so forth. We entered the place full of eyes stucked on us as if someone will murder us. We saw Erika in the kitchen talking to some boys.

"Hey Erika!" Lizzie shouted.

"God! Lizzie! Alex! I can't believe you're here! Oh my gosh. I should've prepared a special couch for you guys!" Erika said, blushing. I can sense that she's really happy too see us.

"Oh that's okay. Cool party by the way!" I said praising her. Erika's family is loaded. Her family is full of big time producers and that's probably one of the reasons she know some famous people.

"Oh thanks! Gee, can I offer you a drink or something? Anything for you guys!" she squealed.

"Oh, we'll get it ourselves, Erika. You don't need to serve us or anything" Lizzie said, laughing.

I know, Erika was kinda offended by what Lizzie said so I elbowed her.

"What?" Lizzie asked me curiously.

"Uh, nothing." I told her. "Well, we should explore your place Erika. We'll tell ya if we meet some stuff. See ya later and thanks for the invite!" I said smiling.

Lizzie excused herself cause she saw Adam Wrench, his ex boyfriend who got her virginity.

"Okay! Thanks for coming too! Oh by the way, you know the band McFly? My Uncle's handling them and they will be here to party with us so if you want me to introduce you guys… I mean there are lots of guests wanting me to introduce them but I didn't offer them."

"Oh" I said raising my eyebrows. I was kinda weirded out by the situation. McFly? Yeah I already heard that band once. Twice? Thrice? Whatever.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Everything's fine by me. It's your party anyways." I replied coolingly.

I turned back and decided to look for Lizzie. She's talking to Adam. I don't want to ruin her "moment" so I decided to get myself a punch.

"Hey."

A tall, cute, familiar guy tapped me.

"Excuse me?"

"Want me to load that up for you?" he was referring to my punch.

"Uh no thanks, I can do this by myself." I said dryly.

"Are you sure, I mean a hot girl is too fit to load her own punch for herself." He said flirtatiously.

"Are you hopeless or hooking me up?" I asked, laughing.

"Both?" he said raising his left eyebrow.

"Cmon, get to the point. What do you want?"

"I just want to have a dance with you that's it." He said flashing his cute smile.

Oh now I recognize him! He's John Franco the basketball varsity in my University. I knew it!

"Okay." I agreed as we went to the dance floor.

The first music was disco but then it turned to be a mushy one. So he placed his hands on my waist and so I placed my hands to his arms. I'm happy to say that I'm enjoying the dance with him. He's cute, talented and the fancy of almost all the girls in our university. I can feel that some girls are weirdly staring at us and I even saw Lizzie giggling in one side and just gave her a shrug. Suddenly, in the middle of the dance I felt a hand, squeezing my butt. At first I kinda thought that was just an imagination since I'm so enjoyed by the situation but then I felt the squeezing was kinda tightening my whole ass! Oh! I got the chance to take a glance and kabooom. John's hand on my butt, mildly squeezing it like an orange peel.

"OHHH! Get off me, you pervert!" I shouted. Only people in the dance floor could hear us since the party's too loaded and the music was too loud.

"What?" John shouted.

"What's your problem? Your squeezing my butt you filthy maniac!" I screamed.

"What? Your enjoying it, aren't you?" he replied as he touched my ass once again.

"Enjoying it? Enjoying it, huh?" I screamed and slapped him.

I walked out, looking for Lizzie but she was no where to be found. I knew it! I should've not gone here! Maybe my decision in being independent is not right. Oh. I'm such a screw up little bitch. I went to the kitchen and got myself another punch to calm myself. I went to the living room and moved so fast and yet, I can't find Lizzie, still. I was in my panic mode that I accidentally bumped someone and spilled the whole punch in his shirt. I looked at this shirt and "Hurley" was printed on it. He was wearing long cargo and vans sneaks.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I apologized, trying to wipe his shirt.

"Oh, now I'm wet, isn't that the coolest?" he said in his goofy voice

I looked at him. He's got a cool haircut, a very handsome face, well yeah. Cool skin by the way. I think I've seen him before. Again. But this time I don't think he's from our university cause he doesn't look like a university student, well he looks like a…

"Oh God, isn't that Dougie Poynter from McFly?" some girls proclaimed as they rushed their heads off from that guy. Yeah, I knew it! He's the guy from McFly. He looks cute by the way, but not my type. Well kind of, yeah whatever. So there are a lot of girls surrounding us which made me feel weird.

"Oh shoot, Sorry" I said, flashing my special adorable apologetic yet irritating facial expression.

I looked at him deeply. Shit. He's kinda cute. He has this weird expression in his eyebrows and I've gotta say, very very nice lips. I can see his lip ring. Hmm.

"I'm really really sorry for making you wet. I hafta go." I said rushing. I can feel that he must've something to say but because of the screaming girls drooling over him he hadn't had the chance to speak for it. Besides, I don't want to feel squeezed in front of those loquacious wild girls, right?

I ran as fast as I could, so eager to find my best friend and yet she is nowhere to be found. Where did that bitch go? It's really making me mad. really really anxious. I am so engrossed to the red alert level in my mind that I didn't even notice Erika waving in front of me, "Oh crap, what now?" I told myself. I really really liked Erika cause I think she's really nice and generous. It's just that she's so trying hard to pretend to be cool and to fit in that makes her overreacting already. That's why in our school she hasn't considered as one of the "It girls" yet. Well, I? Should I still mention it toyou? I bet you already know the irritating answer and I swear I'm gonna change my alias cause I'm independent now. And independent women are responsible for their own actions, right:)

"Alexxxx! God, I've been looking for you everywhere! So, you enjoying the party?" Erika asked flashing the perkiest smile I ever saw.

"Uh, not really. Somebody perverted my ass and that's not really cool." I said, shaking my head while laughing.

"What? Who?" she replied in shock.

"John Franco, Basketball varsity." I said, rolling my eyes.

"John Franco, hitting on you? I thought he's going out with Amber Montague?" she asked curiously while drinking her punch.

"What? Who? Whatever as if I care. Anyway, have you seen Lizzie? I've been looking for her forever and yet she's still nowhere to be found." I said, hoping for her to change the topic.

"Oh. No I haven't seen her. I thought you're with her. Anyway, still remember who I want to introduce to you?" she whispered with cute giggles.

Of course yes. I already bumped into one of them. Yeah right, as if I'm gonna tell her that.

"Uh, no?" I lied.

"Oh, well I want to you to meet…" Erika started as we moved into one of the couches in the garden.

There I saw 3 young men drinking their punch. All of them were tall. The other one's kinda blonde and the two of them's kinda brunette. Wait, how come the guy whom I bumped a while ago's not with them?

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my friend Alexandra Woods." Erika introduced with enthusiasm.

The 3 guys stood up, blankly staring at me. What's wrong with my face? Is there something on my nose? What?

Erika noticed that they are totally staring which made her giggle a little bit.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Erika said full of giggles.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Danny." The brunette one said as he shakes my hand.

"Alexandra? I'm Harry" the other one said, sticking his hand.

"Tom, nice meeting you." The blonde one said, smiling. I noticed that he had dimples.

"Oh, hey guys. Nice meeting you too. You can call me, Alex." I said, half smiling. C'mon Liz, where the hell are you?

"We still have another band mate, Dougie and he said he would go get us snacks but he still hasn't arrived yet. Have you guys seen him?" Danny asked

Yes, I've seen him. I actually spilled punch all over him. Ha-ha. Yeah right, Alex.

"Oh, no. we haven't actually seen him" Erika said in response.

"Alexxxxxx!" we heard a loud scream at our back. It's Lizzie. She's gotten wild. The boys are quite surprised to see a pretty fit lady behaving like that. Lizzie, holding beer (I wonder where she got it) and a cigarette in the other hand. Lizzie is insanely glamorous and sexy. She's blonde, tall; you know the cheerleader kinda type. One thing's only wrong with her; she's wild and sometimes cannot control herself. But still, I super love her.

"Lizzie! Where have you been? I've been looking for you! And what are you holding?" I asked her, not caring about the presence of McFly. I don't really want to embarrass my best friend with those boys but I can't help it. I mean, why is she so wild?

"What? Chillax Alex. Oh hey." Lizzie said, smiling to the boys.

"Oh, I want you to meet Lizzie. Lizzie, this Danny, Harry and Tom" introduced Erika, she's kind of irritated with Lizzie since the start. They actually hate each other but just too shy to admit it cause Lizzie's one of the" it girls."

"Hey. Cute outfits!" Lizzie praised. I've got to admit, even though she's kinda weird sometimes, she's really extremely nice and honest.

"Thanks." The guys mumbled, smiling.

I've noticed that this scene is kind of weird already so I have to make a move.

"Hey, we should really get going. I mean Liz's kinda drunk already and I still have lots of things to do. Anyway, Erika thanks for inviting us to your party and guys nice meeting you! Hope we could catch up some of your gigs." I said, smiling.

"What, we're leaving?" Lizzie asked, half awake.

"No problem. This party will suck without you! See ya at school" Erika gasped as she hugged me so tight like I'm her mother.

"Yeah, are you sure you're leaving? I mean you haven't met our bassist yet." Danny said, shrugging.

"Maybe next time. You should really go look for him." I joked.

"Yeah! See ya next time!" Harry shouted. The music got louder and we can't hear each other anymore. I dragged Lizzie to the parking lot and drove as fast as I could. That party was just a so-so. Not the best, not the worst. Just the average, only somebody perverted me (I am so used to people hitting on me, but perverting me? I don't think so) and I met handsome rockstars. And yeah, I spilled someone a punch, very very clumsy mode, Alexandra.

"You're such a kill joy. I don't wanna go home yet." Lizzie said, really really drunk.

"Well, I'm sorry young lady. But someone here is behaving like an animal already. Lizzie, I told you quit smoking!" I said in my Mother-like voice.

"Well, someone here is behaving like my Mother!" Lizzie joked, yet drunk.

"Lizzie, your drunk." I said, rolling my eyes.

We arrived at our condominium with my shirt, getting soaked by Lizzie's puke. Eww, I knew it! I swear I'm never gonna forgive her for this! Haha!

After I helped Lizzie to clean up her dirty little mess, I marched off onto my bed and suddenly felt asleep.

**WHOA. Ladies are off the hook in this party.**

**I was off to get some snacks while somebody wet me with punch.**

**COOL.**

**Nah, not really. My shirt is damp and girls ran over screaming but it's still cool.**

**The reason? The person who spilled punch on me is really fit.**

**FIT means totally FIT. She's hot. She looked like some kind of a vintage doll. She's brunette, tall and has cute blue eyes. Not to mention a lovely fit body. She looks like an angel fallen from the sky. She spilled punch on me (she's a bit clumsy, I thought) and she looks extremely beautiful when you had the chance to see her face. Very angelic. I'm supposed to talk to her but then loads of screaming girls swam over and so I ruined the moment. Aargh. She said sorry and she just vanished. The ultimate perfect girl just vanished. I was looking forward to see her but as for the moment, no sign of her.**

"**Where have you been? Looks like you bought the snacks at Mt. Everest! What took you so long?" Harry joked.**

"**Dude, I've already eaten my own booger waiting for you." Tom added, all of them laughed.**

"**Well, just came from locomotion. Here's your punches, sir!" I said, gaping. **

"**Did you wet yourself?" asked Danny, sneaking on my shirt.**

"**Yeah, somebody bumped onto me." I said smiling.**

"**Woah. Your damp and yet you're still smiling. What happened mate?" asked Harry curiously. All of them are listening and waiting for an enormous answer.**

"**There's this chick, not just any ordinary chick. She's perfect. She was the one whom I bumped into and I fancy her loads." I declared, almost blushing.**

"**Wow. Little crush?" Tom said, all of them burst into laughter.**

"**C'mon, she's really gorgeous." I said, shrugging.**

"**So, what's her name?" Harry asked, taking a sip from his punch.**

"**I don't know. I haven't quite actually asked." I uttered shyly.**

**The boys' eyes grew larger. They were surprised to hear such a thing from me.**

"**What? You mean you chickened out?" Danny asked, looking so surprised.**

"**Nah, I was just supposed to ask her when lots of screaming girls swam over. I guess that freaked her out and she just walked out." I confessed, sadly.**

"**Oh, too bad mate. I'm sure your gonna see her again one time." Tom apologized, patting my shoulder.**

"**Yeah. Tom's right. Were gonna be here for the whole month so what do you expect right?" Danny comforted.**

"**Yeah sure. So, what happened to you when I was out?" I asked, sipping some punch.**

"**Well, Erika introduced us to some chicks." Danny said, passing out.**

"**Yeah mate. Too bad you didn't meet them. The other one was quite drunk though but still they are pretty fit." Harry assured.**

"**Harry cannot get off his eyes!" Danny declared, almost shouting.**

**I didn't quite get to absorb what the boys are trying to say but I get to hear lots of "That chick" or "they are pretty fit" or "boyfriend". I'm too pre-occupied by that girl who ran into me a while ago. I can't keep thinking about her. I think we just sorta had this connection that tingles me. Too bad, I bet that's the first and the last time I'm gonna be seeing her.**


	3. Independency to march

**New chapter. I hope ya understand the POV's. Reviews please, cheerio:)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3- Independency to march.**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream woke me up. I got up, panting and trying to look for Lizzie, I knew she was the one shouting at the top of her lungs.

I saw her with her undies, freaking out as if aliens invaded our house.

"Jeez! What's with the shouting?" I asked irritatingly.

"You'll never believe what I just found out!" she shouted as she pulled me out of the house and find myself in the parking lot. I was still half asleep and so I didn't realize something.

"What?" I mumbled.

"What?! You're baby! It's… It's GONEE!" Lizzie screamed.

"What? Oh yeah" I said, calmly. As I've said, I'm planning to return it to my parents but then I didn't thought that they'll going to take it the next day.

"What? Hello. In case you haven't waked up yet, your BMW's missing! And now you're parents are super duper kill and screw you! Still sleeping yet?" Lizzie asked furiously as if she's the owner.

"Uh yeah. Well, I haven't really mentioned to you that I'm planning to give back the car to my rents since I've decided to work things on my own. Sorry I spaced out" I apologized.

The expression on Lizzie's face was extraordinary. She walked out. I followed her.

"Liz, I'm really sorry. I'm planning to tell it to ya but I totally forgot. I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I murmured.

"What? What do you expect from me? Be happy? For heaven's sake, Alex! I'm your best friend how come you never mentioned it to me? You know what, this whole independency of yours thing is driving me insane. You keep on surprising me! I feel like I'm a stranger to you right now, Alex. I know nothing about your plans anymore! Do you know what it feels like, huh? Being trashed by her best friend." Lizzie shouted as she cries fervently. I felt like my throat is dry. I don't know what to say. Guilt. Anger. Embarrassment. I don't know. I feel really guilty and sad. I know there's something wrong with me but I also now that I'm on the right track. Am I?

"Lizzie, I'm really really sorry. I don't know, I've been a little ass." I said, pleading.

"You know what; maybe you should get yourself a new best friend. A new best friend that you could tell everything and what you've been up to." She told me, tears running down her face as she locks herself in her room.

It's Saturday and I don't have classes. I feel a little sick because of what happened to Lizzie and I. I felt guilt and exasperation through my way. I decided to go outside and have a little reflect in my life. I got my skateboard and off to go. I dressed simple. A shirt, jeans and chucks. I passed through some boutiques that I used to shop in. I remembered how it feels to shop in stores like that. But nothing beats the feeling of going back and riding my skateboard once again. I was skating in the park, road, anywhere! I just want to have a ME time. It's already 6 in the evening so I decided to go home. Suddenly, I passed through this cool Café. "Gilbey's Café" it was an antique café I guess because of the environment but I bet it was a cool place to be. I also saw a post saying, "Waitress wanted" and so I decided to give it a try since I need a job.

"Excuse me? You need a waitress?" I flashed my cute grin. I was surprised to see a vintage, cool bar inside. Lots of musicians auditioning on the stage and they have this cool bar where you could almost see all beverages.

"Yes. You're applying?" the bartender asked. He is tall, dressed in a uniform.

"Yup, first time." I winked.

"Ok. Report tomorrow and we'll see if you'll pass the training" he said batting his eyelashes. I thought he's gay.

"What? You mean, I'm in? You're not gonna ask me about my resume or something?" I asked. I was really surprised. I mean, was that fast or was I just spacing out?

"Honey, this is a bar not a business associate club or whatever. I want to see if you have skills and if you have then you're in." he said.

"Okay. My name's Alexandra." I introduced.

"Simon. See ya tomorrow. Don't be late, 8pm" he said in a rush

"Yeah, see ya!" I said, smiling.

My training turned to be exactly okay. I didn't expect that I'm going to pass it though. I thought I'm going to mess up cause I don't have any freakin' idea how to serve people, mix drinks and stuffs but since they saw a different side of me even though I am so chaotic when it comes to cleaning, they still accepted me which was cool! Yay! at least I got a decent job, decent money (15 grand per hour, so since I work for 5 hours I'd get 105 grand a night?) and at least a new step towards independency. Everything turned out to be exactly okay but then I can't keep thinking about my best friend, Lizzie. I've been thinking about her for the last few days, actually. She's my best friend and I cannot believe that we've entered a really enormous fight. I knew that I have to make a move. It can't go on like this. I will not let my little self centeredness ruin our friendship.

People from my school really freaks me out, whenever I enter the school they'll gonna be staring for like an hour or so. I dunno, they feel rather strange maybe because of the way I'm acting lately, being simple and dressed down perfectly. Also, they see me not with my BMW but with my old skateboard, to be honest one of the reasons I am famous is because of my baby but now it's gone, there are lots of gossips spreading around. It's like I'm one of the "Gossip Girls" in that TV series. Uh, how I loathed it.

"Alex! Heyyyy! What happened to you?" or, "Alex, where's your baby?" or the worst, "Hey Alex, is it true that your parents had stopped supporting you cause you're pregnant?" was all the stupid questions that I had to deal with for the next weeks, months, year, forever? I mean, screw them why do you need to talk foolish stuffs about me? That's it. That's the reason why I hated my trademark. It's all because of the fame, popularity and gossips. Gah, at least gimme privacy.

"Miss Woods, a job well done! You got a perfect score in your calculus exam. Congratulations!" is the only thing that I heard great over the week. Aaaaargh, I wanna talk to my best friend but I just can't. Whenever we're home it feels like there's this big barricade shielding us with one another. Bullcrap, is this the end of it?

"**Dude, we ran out off soda, toiletries and some stuffs." Dougie said, grinning.**

"**What? Oh great." Danny growls with sarcasm as he turns off the playstation.**

"**I think you should go to supermarket" Tom advised**

"**Great idea, I called Fletch and he said he can't do some major grocery shopping for us so I reckon we should do this all by ourselves." Harry said, holding a piece of paper.**

"**What's that?" asked Tom, reaching for the paper.**

"**This is the grocery list. I got so bummed a while ago so I tried listing down our stuff" Harry shrugged.**

"**Wow, I never knew you can be a good food technologist, Harry" Tom teased. Everyone laughed.**

**Harry blushed and rolled his eyes.**

"**So, whose gonna have to do the shopping?" Tom asked. "I can't. I have this song" Tom added quickly.**

"**Oh, I'm tired!" Dougie scoffed.**

"**Not me, I already did the list!" Harry scowled.**

"**Alright, I'll do it!" Danny surrendered.**

After classes, went straight to Gilbey's. It's just another normal day, plenty people getting odd, asking me the same stuffs, not talking to my best friend, blah blah. Same old shit just my parents calling and saying that they truly miss me. The rest, too normal. Worked hard, Simon giving me thumbs up which makes me snicker because he really looks gay. I mean his movements and all that. Very very gay. After work, I decided to stop by the Grocery to buy some chips, toiletries and other snippets. I bought a big bag of chocolate as a peace offering for Lizzie hoping that she would forgive me.

"OUCH!"

I bumped (again) to a tall guy, wearing a cap but I can still notice his curly brown hair. He looked at me intensely.

"Alex? From Erika's party?" was all that he could say.

"Danny!" I finally recognized who he was.

"Hey, what's up? I didn't think I'm going to spot you here!" Danny said, smiling.

"Yeah me too. Well, I've been shopping lots." I laughed, pointing the big bag of chocolates I'm holding to. "You? Seems like you're having a hard time shopping, eh?" I said, laughing. I can see that his really having a firm time looking for the contents. He's holding a cart almost erupting with chips and toiletries and on his other hand is a long paper which I suppose is his grocery list.

"Well, we figured out that were running out of junkies and it was my turn." Danny whispered and smiled. He has a cute smile but he's not really my type. "Harry gave me this long list and I have no idea where should I find these. Would you mind a friend, begging you to help him do this girlie stuff?" Danny pleaded while laughing.

I chuckled, he's really funny. "Oh." I looked at my watch, it's almost 8 and I still have lots of homework to do but I feel pity for Danny since he's a guy and he's been acting kinda desperate. "Yeah sure, I'll help you." I winked.

I helped him pick out the stuffs that read from the list. It wasn't too hard to find them; I bet Danny's just not used to shopping grocery items and all that. We paid immediately and thank heavens, only a few people noticed him or else, we'd be scammed. Even though he had lots of paper bags to bring, he still offered me to carry my belongings. Nice guy! We reached the parking lot.

"I'll take you home." Danny mumbled.

"What? No, I have my handy ride!" as I waved my skateboard and laughed.

"Wow, trusty ride! Are you sure? I mean you have loads of stuff." Danny asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yup. I'm sure." I assured him.

"Well, I should get going then. I bet the boys are too excited for all these!" Danny declared, chuckling.

"Yeah, I bet they are." I said, chuckling too.

"Well, thanks for the big help Alex! Thank heavens I found you or else I or we would be dead. I mean, Fletch can't come to save us and we don't know anyone who would help us out with such thing. I mean, yeah we know Erika but, you know how good she is." Danny joked.

"Haha! Yeah, no problem." I winked.

"Really, really thanks. Oh can I have your mobile number?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure." I said smiling

After exchanging our numbers we waved saying goodbye to each other. Danny's such a great guy. I got home at around 9, feeling really tired from all the stuffs that I've been carrying. I saw Lizzie walking in her room, sneaking if I already arrived. I know, she's worried about me. I decided to go to room immediately and started doing my homework.

**Danny just arrived and he is carrying loads of paper bags. We helped him by carrying some of them onto the table.**

"**Wow mate, looks like you had a good time." Dougie joked.**

"**Yeah I did. Just be thankful that I met someone wonderful along the way." Danny smiled.**

"**Oh. Really? Who?" Dougie asked as he gets an apple from the paper bags.**

"**Alex from Erika's party. You never had the chance to meet her dude and she's nice and pretty fit. She helped me to pick these stuffs and I've gotta say she's sweet." Danny praised.**

**Harry and Tom heard the conversation and joined in by getting a big bag of chips.**

"**You saw her? She's with that drunk girl right?" Harry asked his mouth full.**

"**Yup. Pretty fit eh?" Danny asked, smiling.**

"**So, you're gonna snog her?" Tom smiled.**

"**Yeah sure." Danny joked.**

It was 8 am and I have to get ready for class. I woke up, dressed down and grabbed my skateboard. I've decided to leave a note at the table, saying,

Liz, I'm really sorry. I can't take this anymore. I can't live without you! I've been a bitch and I'm really really sorry! I love you and I know you love me too, more than these chocolates!

Xoxo, Alex 

I left the note together with the big bag of chocolates. I rushed to the school and saw Erika entering the same class I'm entering at. I tried to cover my face with my hair but she still noticed me.

"Alex! Oh my god, so the rumors are true!" Erika declared.

"Oh hey Erika. Rumors? What rumors?" I asked curiously as I sat in one of the chairs.

"Well, you being independent and all that. Without your parents' help." Erika winced.

I sighed in relief. I thought it's the pregnancy issue again but then I got so irritated, how come she knew all about this? Did Lizzie told the "it girls" about this? Is she backstabbing me?

"uh yeah. So where'd you get that rumor?" I asked her, raising my tone.

"I dunno. Just heard from Art Class. Don't worry it isn't a bad rumor" Erika assured me patting my back.

I felt anger and desperation coming inside of me. I don't know what's gotten into me but I felt that Lizzie is backstabbing me. Telling people all my secrets which best friends shouldn't do, maybe I am not her best friend any more. But the reason is too shallow for her to be mad like that. Yes, it's a big problem but it's just a small demeanor for our friendship to be ruined. I am so confused, gloomy and heartbreaking.

I headed to Gilbey's right after that. Simon noticed my mood so he didn't talk to me that much. He just let me get over it and helped me by not talking about it. Suddenly, while I was serving I saw this tall, blonde girl sitting in one of the chairs. I approached her and asked for her order. I was so surprised to see Lizzie, looking at me deeply which made her eyes shine like diamonds.

"Hey." I greeted her softly.

"Hey." She whispered.

Okay, this is getting a bit awkward but then I have to get this done. I have to work things out with her and I believe this is my chance.

"Lizzie, listen. Sorry, I…" I started.

"Ssssh." Lizzie hushed. "I'm really sorry too, I've also became a bitch and overreacting." She said, teary eyed.

"Awww, sorry Liz. I know I should tell you about this as soon as I planned and I'm really really sorry for making you feel like I've neglected you. I promise I'll never do it again. I promise." I said, bursting into tears.

"Awww, I missed you!" Lizzie said, hugging me so tight.

"Me too, I effin missed my bitch!" I joked, hugging her, so tight. We pulled separately, wiping our tears. "Wait, how'd you know I'm here?" I asked, wiping my face.

"Well, Erika told me about it. Plus, I've been spying you everyday. I've been worried about you." She said, sweetly. This made me cry a bit more but I decided to hold back my tears cause customers are looking already. I'm so glad I have such nice, true best friend.

"Awwww! I super duper miss you!" I said, almost shouting.

"Hate to spill the moment but you're still timed in Miss Woods." Simon joked and a sign that I have to get back to work.

We laughed. "Oh yeah I have to do this first Liz." I said. "So—"I continued, pitching my voice to something formal, "What can we serve you madam?" I asked Lizzie seriously but a bit smiling, but then she just laughed. "Whatever Alex, it doesn't suit you." Lizzie bursting into laughter.


End file.
